


Clingy

by electrolyte



Series: I will come running when you call my name [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, clingy jeno, no really its freaking sappy i cringed at my own writing, sappy ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which Lee Jeno just can't seem to keep his hands off his boyfriend.





	

As soon as the last bell rang, Jeno quickly gathers his things, shoving them messily into his backpack. He slides out of his seat and grabs his bag, shuffling out of class before anyone else could bat an eye.

He reaches the classroom next door just in time to see Jaemin throwing his own backpack over one of his shoulders, hands gripping the sides of his desk tightly in attempt to steady himself while getting up. Jeno laughs a little at how cute his boyfriend looked, but quickly makes his way over when he sees Jaemin wince.

“Nana, how many times do I have to tell you to just wait for me to come over and help you?” Jeno reprimands him, right arm circling the younger’s waist firmly. 

“I’m fine, Jeno.” The younger rolls his eyes, however still leaning against his boyfriend for support. “It’s not like I’m paralyzed.”

Jaemin ignores his boyfriend’s complains about _not saying such things_ , simply just smiling cutely up at him and slipping his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Jeno gives him _that_ eye smile of his and the two walk hand in hand towards their next class together, occasionally stopping in their tracks to do cringy ass couple things. 

_(By cringy ass couple things meaning Jeno pressing Jaemin against the lockers and shutting him up with his lips.)_

- 

It was during their lunch break when Jaemin realized that something was going on with his boyfriend. Jeno was being so overly attached to him that even Renjun had to ask if the former was feeling under the weather.

(Though Jaemin _did_ thoroughly enjoy the little random kisses and hand caresses he received from his boyfriend.)

Sure, it wasn’t like Jaemin minded the extra skinship he was receiving from the older. He was rather fond of it, actually, because Jeno _rarely_ showed that much affection in front of their friends.

However, things got a little _too_ far when Jeno literally asked Jaemin to sit on his lap in the cafeteria. He even went on to feed him _his own_ noodles even though Jaemin had already gotten for himself a bowl of the exact same thing.

Jeno was acting strangely clingy that day, and Na Jaemin demanded to know why.

- 

When Jaemin cornered his boyfriend in the auditorium after theatre class, he did not expect to be suddenly embraced in a tight hug, the older’s arms wrapped around his waist all snug. He merely chuckled, however, opting to rest his chin on Jeno’s shoulder and inhaling his scent. ~~Nana you creep.~~

“What’s up with you today, huh?” He murmurs next to the older’s ear, grinning when he feels Jeno’s palms gently massaging his aching hip. “You’re being all clingy, not that I’m complaining though, but it’s just… Weird. And don’t you dare tell me it’s because I’m injured.”

He hears Jeno chuckle softly before humming. “I love you, Nana.”

“I love you too, Jeno, but you’re not answering my question.”

Pulling away from the embrace, Jeno smiles at the pretty boy. It’s not his usual addicting eye smile, it was something Jaemin never really witnessed before, but he decides that he likes it just as much.

“It’s just,” The older begins. “This morning when I woke up, it hit me how ridiculously in love I am with you and I just want to be with you every second of the day.”

Jaemin wanted to cringe at his boyfriend’s cheesy words but the blush rising upon his cheeks was not allowing him to.

“Also you’re so goddamn beautiful I wanted everyone to see just _how_ beautiful,” Jeno continues, ~~to Jaemin’s horror,~~ “But at the same time I wanted them to know that you were mine.”

The pretty boy rolls his eyes at this. “Literally the whole world knows we’re together, Jeno, you don’t _really_ need to show them anything.”

The older simply gives him a sheepish look, as if to say _I know but I just had to_. 

“You’re such a sap I hate you.” Jaemin shakes his head in disbelief and _lovingly_ shoves his boyfriend in the shoulder. “Fine, be gross to me all you want, but please just don’t make our friends feel uncomfortable. I swear to God, Jisung was paler than a sheet.”

Jeno chuckles for the millionth time and unceremoniously plants a sloppy kiss on Jaemin’s lips. “Sure thing, _baby._ ”

Jaemin grimaces and shoves his boyfriend even harder this time. The latter drops into one of the theatre chairs laughing, pulling the pretty boy down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A little on the short side but I loooove clingy!jeno keke


End file.
